Terrakineticist
Terrakineticists have a stunted ability that allows them to access the Elemental Planes, but they’ve learned how to turn this limited talent into an incredible strength by tapping into the ambient elemental nature of the land surrounding them. Terrakinesis Whenever a terrakineticist gains a wild talent that isn’t a universal talent, they choose one wild talent of the appropriate level from each of six elements: aether, air, fire, earth, water, and wood. They can use wild talents of the same element that they chose in this way to meet prerequisites for these wild talents. Instead of gaining one kinetic blast, a terrakineticist chooses one simple blast from each element that has more than one simple blast. When in a corresponding terrain, as determined by the ranger favored terrain categories, their element changes to the corresponding element (granting them class skills, basic utility wild talent, simple blast, and elemental defense as appropriate), and they gain all the wild talents they selected from the corresponding element. Aether corresponds to urban and the Ethereal Plane Air corresponds to hill, mountain, plains, and the Plane of Air Fire corresponds to desert and the Plane of Fire Earth corresponds to underground and the Plane of Earth Water corresponds to cold, swamp, water, and the Plane of Water Wood corresponds to forest, jungle, the First World, and the Positive Energy Plane. In areas that might count as multiple types of terrain, the GM decides which element predominates, and in certain areas not covered by the ranger favored terrains (such as the upper atmosphere) or in those with strong elemental energy (like an underground temple of a fire cult), the corresponding element might differ. If the kineticist class gains additional elements, those elements also gain corresponding terrains at the GM’s discretion, and the terrakineticist chooses wild talents from those elements. A terrakineticist should almost never be in a situation that doesn’t correspond to any of these elements, but in such an unusual circumstance (for instance, the void of space given the standard six elements), they lose access to all their wild talents, even their universal wild talents. When their element changes, they lose the benefits of all active wild talents from the previous element, even if it would usually last until the next time they recover burn. However, time spent in other terrain still counts against the ability’s duration; if they changes back again to the original element, the benefit returns only if it has any remaining duration. This alters elemental focus and kinetic blast. Terrakinetic Defense At 2nd level, a terrakineticist’s defense wild talent changes with their corresponding element, just like their other wild talents. However, unlike their other wild talents, any burn they invest in one element’s defense wild talent carries over to the next when their element changes. For instance, if a 6th-level terrakineticist invested 2 points of burn into flesh of stone to gain 2 additional points of damage reduction and then entered a city and changed to aether, they would have 2 points of burn invested in force ward and increase the force ward’s temporary hit points by 6. This alters elemental defense. Expanded Terrakinesis At 7th level, a terrakineticist gains both simple blasts for the element corresponding to their current terrain, if that element has two, and the composite blast associated with expanding in that element (force blast, thunderstorm blast, blue flame blast, metal blast, ice blast, and verdant blast). They also gain a universal infusion or utility talent for which they meet the prerequisites. At 15th level, they gain one infusion or utility wild talent for which they meet the prerequisites. This replaces expanded element. Omniterrakinesis (Su) At 20th level, a terrakineticist can accept 1 point of burn as a free action at the start of their turn to change their element without regard to the surrounding terrain until the beginning of their next turn. This replaces omnikinesis.